Shoudou na kanjou
by Anizamara
Summary: Van et Hitomi se retrouvent après 3 ans de séparation... une fanfic écrite en collaboration


**Shoudou na kanjou (Sentiments impulsifs)**

_Disclaimer: Escaflowne ne nous appartient pas (même si on aimerait bien posséder Van... ) Ce fanfic est une conséquence d'une St-Valentin de célibataires... récit à caractère Arlequin!!_

[Après la fin de la série, Hitomi est restée 3 ans sur Gaea, jusqu'à ce que la guerre se termine. Van revient de mission politique, il a voyagé partout sur Gaea pendant 3 ans pour rétablir la paix. À son retour, il n'a qu'une pensée: rejoindre Hitomi en pleine nuit...

Par une nuit de pleine lune, la chaleur de l'été fanelien s'avérait insoutenable. Hitomi, étendue sur le grand lit, somnolait tranquillement. Ses vêtement ne convenant pas au climat, Millerna lui avait offert un superbe déshabillé rouge vif, dans lequel elle se sentait étrangement femme. Elle songeait secrètement à le montrer un jour à l'élu de son coeur, le beau prince ailé Van Fanel.

Aux abords du château, un cavalier s'approchait au galop sur son Alezan noir. Trop impatient pour attendre le lever du soleil, il avait devancé son escorte, afin de rejoindre celle qui enflammait son coeur. Hitomi l'attendait, il le savait. Serait-elle encore plus belle que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté? Oui, sans aucun doute. Il avait laissé un jeune fille, à présent il allait retrouver une femme dans toute sa splendeur. Un frisson lui parcourut le corps à l'idée de la silhouette de la belle endormie.

Il laissa sa monture à l'écurie, et, brûlant du désir intense de revoir sa bien-aimée, il s'envola directement vers la chambre de celle-ci. Arrivé devant la porte-fenêtre, il plongea son regard dans l'obscurité. Elle était là...

Allongée sur le lit, la jeune femme semblait dormir paisiblement. Dans la lueur romantique de la pleine lune, sa peau claire recouverte du léger habit de satin rouge paraissait un fruit défendu. Van ne put réprimer un sourire d'admiration devant cette vue magnifique. La belle tenait dans sa main une plume, laissée en souvenir par le jeune prince. Il sut ainsi que son coeur lui appartenait toujours.

Le prince entra doucement par la fenêtre entrouverte et s'approcha du lit. D'un geste délicat, il effleura le bras de la jeune fille, le caressant jusqu'au poignet, puis s'empara de la plume. Hitomi entrouvrit les yeux, souriante, persuadée qu'elle rêvait.

"Van..."

Fasciné par sa beauté, le jeune homme ne put contenir ses sentiment et se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser. Hitomi reprit alors soudainement ses esprits.

"Van..!!"

"Hitomi..."

Van se pencha pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Ses lèvres effleurèrent doucement celles de la jeune fille, qui l'enlaça passionément et l'attira contre sa poitrine brûlante. Van sentit son corps frémir et se raidir contre celui d'Hitomi. La jeune fille sentit le désir de son amant pressant contre ses hanches, et lui caressa le bas du dos en signe de contentement.

Malgré son inexpérience, Van se laissa guider par la douceur d'Hitomi. Sa tête reposait sur l'épaule délicate de la jeune fille. Envahi par le parfum des cheveux de la belle, il soupira et entreprit de conquérir son corps frémissant. À mesure que ses doigts glissaient lentement sur la peau exquise de la jeune fille, celle-ci laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction. Un frisson de plaisir parcourut le corps du jeune prince. Le toucher de Van, comme une plume légère et caressante, fit trembler Hitomi, qui se blottit contre lui.

Soudain, le bruit d'une sonnerie les interrompit. Hitomi reconnut le son de son téléphone cellulaire. Van, surpris, avait tourné son visage vers le mystérieux engin, révélant à Hitomi sa nuque forte et sensuelle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser, tout en continuant de caresser son dos musclé et vigoureux. Van gémit doucement lorsque les mains de la belle s'approchèrent de ses omoplates. Savait-elle que la zone des ailes était l'un des endroits les plus sensibles de son corps? Mais il y en avait un autre encore plus sensible, qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre...

Van soupira: "Hitomi..." Il saisit subitement une de ses mains et la plaça entre ses jambes, afin qu'elle put se rendre compte de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Mais Hitomi n'en fut pas surprise. À 18 ans, elle avait longtemps attendu ce moment. Son corps lui aussi répondait au même sentiment.

L'été était chaud, mais le corps des deux amants était encore plus brûlant. Répondant à l'appel de leurs sens, ils se débarassèrent de leurs vêtement, trop encombrants, afin de savourer le contact mutuel de leurs peaux. Sans avoir aucune expérience, les deux amants savaient ce qu'ils devaient faire. Ils avaient attendu et anticipé passionément ce moment.

Avant de se défaire de sa chasteté durement préservée pour sa bien-aimée, Van plongea son regard obscur dans les yeux d'emeraude d'Hitomi, qui le reçurent avec douceur et simplicité.

"Hitomi, tu peux encore ref-..." Mais il fut interrompu par un baiser de la jeune fille.

Alors, répondant à l'appel de son corps, il s'élança. Hitomi le reçut avec un léger cri de douleur, et Van s'arrêta afin de ne pas la blesser d'avantage. Reprenant son souffle, elle l'enlaça pour lui signifier qu'il pouvait continuer, et il s'exécuta avec autant de douceur qu'il put lui convier. Les deux amants entamèrent alors une danse sensuelle dans laquelle chacun semblait ressentir les sensations de l'autre dans une parfaite harmonie.

"Aishiteru, Van..." Hitomi soupira, les yeux humides. Van la serra contre lui, pressant de tout son corps pour la satisfaire pleinement. Chacun de ses soupirs éveillait en lui un désir bestial, qu'il peinait à contenir. Hitomi, le corps brûlant de désir et d'anticipation, sentit peu à peu la raison la quitter, et s'abandonna avec un cri étouffé, enlaçant avec passion le corps de son amant. Van ne put alors plus se contenir et se répandit en elle avec un cri de soulagement.

Lorsqu'Hitomi ouvrit les yeux, elle s'aperçut que les magnifiques ailes de Van recouvraient leurs deux corps épuisés par la passion, répandant leurs plumes étincelantes sur le lit. Van, essouflé se laissa aller sur l'épaule d'Hitomi, qui l'accueillit avec tendresse contre son coeur, plus que jamais enflammé.

--

Après avoir longuement enlacé Hitomi qui semblait dormir, Van se leva doucement. Hitomi ouvrit les yeux et l'observa. Le jeune homme traversa la chambre en tenue d'Adam, pour aller prendre quelque chose dans ses habits dispersés sur le sol. Hitomi en profita pour admirer la beauté de son corps viril. Du haut de sa nuque vigoureuse jusqu'au bas de son dos, se dessinait une musculature parfaite, sculptée par la lueur de la lune comme un paysage mystérieux. Son bassin athlétique, posé sur des jambes puissantes, lui donnait un air presque sauvage. Son corps tout entier était taillé par l'instinct de survie, les batailles, la passion. Il se retourna et elle put aprécier sa virilité dans toute sa splendeur.

Van s'approcha doucement, et prit la main d'Hitomi, la pénétrant de son regard enflammé jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Hitomi, pendant un moment, ne put le quitter des yeux, puis elle se résolut à regarder l'objet qu'il venait de lui remettre: une bague aux armoiries de Fanelia.

"Van! Mais, c'est..."

"Hitomi. Depuis le premier jour je t'ai aimé. Veux-tu m'épouser?"

Hitomi frémit, tandis que le jeune prince lui passait la bague au doigt, refermant ses mains autour de la sienne.

"Van... oui."

OWARI

[Fanfic écrit par deux étudiantes en fin de Bac, sous l'emprise du chocolat...

Lilybelial & Anizamara


End file.
